A Grave Secret
by yogam65
Summary: Max must deal with 99's sudden death but he refuses to believe she's gone


The first glimpse of the morning sun peaked above the apartment building across the street. Its blinding light made Max squint as it cast its ray through his bedroom window. He sat slumped in the chair starring blankly out the window while a cigarette burned down in his hand, all hope, all love drained from his face. For the past 3 days Max sat solemn, lost in his own sorrow, wishing he could change it all back. "If only" seemed to preface everything he said and thought. He loved her the moment he laid eyes on her. If only he'd acted sooner to tell her that, he would have had more time with her. If only...  
  
If only... He could no longer bring himself to sleep in the same bed where they spent countless nights making sweet passionate love. He could no longer see her anymore, he couldn't remember her face. A tremendous wave of emotion swept over him and he had to fight not to drown in it. Max gripped the edge of the chair, "I'm not supposed to have to do this by myself. I don't even know if I can" Max buried his face into his hands. The pain was swallowing him whole and his grief was beyond what he could stand. With no time to say goodbye and no last "I love you" from her lips, Max was caught up in a tragedy that required faith to survive. But his faith had abandoned him. He was no longer the pillar of strength. A few days ago he was where he wanted to be in his life and now he was just an empty shell of a man.  
  
He'd wished this day never had come.  
  
For today was the day of 99's funeral.  
  
A quiet knock came to the door, "Maxwell? Are you up?"  
  
Max took a large drag off his cigarette then looked to the door. He did not answer but continued to stare out the window. The voice on the other side of the door asked again, "Max, may I come in?" With still no answer the door opened and in the doorway stood 99's mother.  
  
"Please Max, the service is a few hours from now, you need to pull yourself together."  
  
"For what? A funeral? I don't need to be reminded that she's gone. That's what funerals do you know, they remind the person that their loved one is dead." Max said bitterly  
  
"It's a time to say goodbye" 99's mother said flatly  
  
"I'm not ready to say goodbye" Max said as he looked down at his cigarette. Max was angry. He was angry with 99 for leaving him so young and for all the shared moments that she cheated him out of by dying this way. He was angry for letting her talk him into going on that mission.  
  
If he'd said no she'd still be alive and not on that plane that crashed. A part of him still believes she wasn't on that plane even thought the passenger manifest had her checked in. They found pieces of her luggage in the wreckage but no body was found. The impact was so great that there was little left of anything resembling a plane.  
  
He needed closure. Without it he was not ready to give up.  
  
"Max you have a responsibility..." 99's mother started to explain  
  
"I have nothing" Max barked " I have lost my life"  
  
"You're not the only one that's lost her, Maxwell Smart"  
  
99 `s mother snapped back, "we've all lost her, my daughter, her friends and especially those two precious babies in the next room. Or have you forgotten them. They have lost the most."  
  
She was right and he knew it, Max had totally neglected his children's feelings. They needed to be told but how do you tell two years olds that their mother was not coming home. How was he to aid in his children sadness when he was overwhelmed himself? Max closed his eyes and took a big breath. "You're right" He walked past his mother in law and went to the nursery.  
  
Inside the twins were playing with building blocks when the presence of their father caused them to stop. Both got up and ran toward Max. Maxine reached up desperately wanting Max to hold her while Zach grabbed on to his arm tugging on it for attention. He had no idea how to tell the twins. They knew something was wrong and repeatedly inquired as to where their mother was. Max stood dumbfounded, he knew they would not understand the concept of someone dying and the only thing he could say was that Mommy was gone for a while. Max did very little to hide his sadness. They could see it in his face and sensed a feeling of loss. He had to be careful not to let them see the total despair he was going through. Max bent down and hugged his kids to provide the comfort and security they needed. He sat on the floor with them and in a calm manner tried to explain about what the day would bring, "You are going with daddy and Nana today to a big place and there will be lots of people. Now  
lots of them will be sad and crying." Max started to choke up, "And ahhh... mommy won't be there." Maxine started to cling tighter around Max's neck while Zach started to withdraw in resentment. "Daddy will help you not be afraid. ok?" Max now knew that going to this funeral would bring the grieving the twins had not yet experienced.  
  
The limo pulled up to the church and Max and the twins stepped out. He carried Maxine and held Zach's hand as they bravely walked into the church. Most everyone was inside and over 100 people showed. Making his way down the aisle, Max could hear the whispers, "Poor Max", "and two small children too," "what will he do without her" He looked straight ahead, dry-eyed and stone-faced, walking, then sat down in the front pew next to the Chief. The Chief said nothing but placed his hand on Max's arm for support. He sat stiff and silent. Up front was an array of flowers arranged around a large picture of 99. 99's mother picked the photo but Max would have rather she picked another. This was particularly painful to him for it was the photo 99 had taken especially for Max to celebrate their one-year anniversary. Max couldn't bear to look at it as tears started to flood his eyes. Maxine, still sitting on his lap pointed to the picture, "Momma?"  
  
Max broke down.  
  
Seeing this sudden burst of grief from Max caused his children to cry. Soon there wasn't a dry eye in the church.  
  
The service lasted 45 minutes and Max barely got through it. Everyone headed outside but Max remained. Silent, lost in his grief, seeing and hearing almost nothing. 99's mother took the twins outside while the Chief stood next to Max, "Son, take your time" Max nodded back to the Chief. All alone, Max sat looking at his beautiful wife's picture. The reality set in, it was time to say goodbye.  
  
He got up and stood in front of the picture. " I know we talked about this. The day when one would leave and the  
  
other stay. I always thought it would be me that would go first. Being married to you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've been my partner, my lover and my very best friend. You were a special person who thought about me, supported me and cared for me more deeply than anyone else. I miss you so much..." Max started to wail, "Oh God!... what am I gonna do without you in my life" Max waited for her voice to answer him but no such voice came. At that lowest moment in his life, Zach and Maxine walked down the aisle to be with their father. Maxine grabbed on to her daddy's hand and Zach held on to his arm. Max realized a part of her was not gone, but standing beside him. She had given him a reason to go on. He found the "why" to live and with it he knew he'd find a "how" to survive.  
  
One week before:  
  
Max walked downstairs to the breakfast table as 99 was setting the table. "Good morning, Love" 99 said with a smile. "Morning 99" Max said as he kissed her on the cheek. 99 headed to the kitchen as Max sat down and opened his paper, "Just toast and coffee today 99"  
  
99 brought out not only toast and coffee but also one of his favorite things, Eggs Benedict. Max looked down at the plate then at 99,  
  
"Ok, you only make this if we've had a fun night or if you want something. And since we didn't have one of those nights last night, what is it you want?"  
  
99 didn't beat around the bush, "The Chief gave me an assignment and I'm taking it."  
  
Before Max could open his mouth, 99 darted for the kitchen, "Come back here you sneaky Mata Hari"  
  
She poked her head from behind the kitchen door,  
  
"Yes Max?"  
  
We discussed your retirement from active duty cause of the kids, why do you want to come back?"  
  
"I miss being an agent, I love taking care of the kids but every so often I crave to be back on the job"  
  
"Well I can see that..."  
  
"Max I haven't seen active duty since the twins were born.  
  
The twins are two now and I guess I just miss it"  
  
"But why do you want to go out and put yourself in that kind of danger again. If anything should happen to you..."  
  
"Max, I'm a trained agent, you know I'm very careful."  
  
"But 99, the kids... I'm sorry 99 but this time I have to say no" Max said sternly  
  
99 put her arms around Max's shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. Max knew this maneuver and it weakened him.  
  
"99 I don't..." Max said as he fell into her web.  
  
She nuzzled deeper into his neck, then her tongue slipped into his ear.  
  
"When do you start?" Max moaned  
  
99 continued to show her appreciation. Max missed out on his favorite breakfast and almost work.  
  
The mission was a fairly simple one, 99 was to be a courier for some secret plans. The plans were in a microdot cleverly disguised as a beauty mark placed on 99's body. She was careful to be aware of any KAOS following her. 99 arrived at the airport, checked in and waited for her return flight to Washington. She saw nothing out of the ordinary but she'd feel better once she got on that plane. 99 wondered how Max was doing with the twins, her mother came to help out so she felt better about that. Max enjoyed helping with the kids but sometimes they got to be too much for him. Just as she thought about calling him, her flight was being announced.  
  
Giving her ticket to the attendant, 99 made her way down the walkway to the plane. Just as she got the planes portal. The attendant standing at the door injected 99 in the neck with a hypodermic needle. Immediately she was rendered unconscious and slipped out the side door of the walk way with no one watching. A few hours later, 99 woke up in a small room. She could not focus yet but knew there were people standing around her. Her first thought was KAOS.  
  
"Agent 99, can you hear me?" said a man with a calm voice.  
  
"I will tell you nothing" 99 said slurring her words  
  
"You don't have too, we already know" another voice replied.  
  
99 slowly sat up still confused. "I don't understand?"  
  
A slim, older man sat next to 99, "Agent 99, we are members of a highly secret organization. Our name, T.I.G. Tactical Intelligence Group. Neither CONTROL nor KAOS know of us. But we know about you. We know you are carrying a microdot of secret plans."  
  
99's body stiffened.  
  
"Don't be alarmed, we're on your side." A younger man from the back of the room stepped up. "The folks needing the plans caught wind of a kidnapping attempt on you as soon as you were to step off that plane. That's why we were brought in. KAOS had been watching you very carefully. If those plans ever got into the hand of KAOS. The results would be devastating."  
  
"Why couldn't you just arrest whoever made the attempt once the plane landed."  
  
"We couldn't take a chance of a slip up. This way you're safe and we now can get you to the proper contacts."  
  
The group solemnly looked at each other  
  
" It was good thing that we pulled you off that plane, Agent 99. It never arrived to its destination." said the slim older man  
  
"What do you mean the plane never arrived? What happened to it?"  
  
"The plane must have had mechanical problems, it went down."  
  
99's hand covered her mouth, "Oh my God, are you sure KAOS wasn't involved?"  
  
"They wanted those plans, they would not have sacrificed the plane or you till they got them, it would make no sense for them to destroy the plane." The younger man said.  
  
99 lowered her head "All those people..."  
  
The slim older man paced the floor, "Yes its unfortunate but it plays out to our benefit. Now KAOS thinks your dead, this way they have no idea the plans survived. This gives us the advantage"  
  
"So everyone now thinks I'm dead. CONTROL, Max, my children." 99 started to think how this was playing out on Max and the twins.  
  
"But why can't CONTROL know I'm alive?"  
  
The group that will need the plans can no longer trust anyone at this stage in the game. We get them the plans, they proceed, no chance for error. The kidnapping attempt proved one thing, KAOS was tipped off by someone in CONTROL."  
  
"At least let my husband know I'm alright. He's a CONTROL agent, a highly trusted one. This is not fair to him"  
  
It's just too risky. Sorry Agent 99 but this is ultra top secret we can not allow you to resurface until the plans have been completed."  
  
"How long will that be?" 99 asked  
  
"About a week"  
  
99 was torn, she didn't want to jeopardize their plan but she also thought of the enormous toll it was taking on her family. She knew Max was not going to believe she was dead until he could prove it. She knew he's do investigating on his own and possibly get into more than he could handle.  
  
99's mother had just put the twins down for a nap when she passed by Max's bedroom and heard him rummaging around inside.  
  
She stuck her head in the room and saw him packing  
  
clothes in a suitcase.  
  
"Going somewhere Max?" She said in a concerned tone.  
  
"I'm going to that crash site, I just can't sit around here anymore. I can't keep my mind on anything. I have to know the truth"  
  
She shook her head in disbelief. "Max, please, why are you doing this to yourself? Why can't you accept what happened. Leaving this way, while you have young ones needing their father right now. It's not right."  
  
Max continued to pack, "I'm no good to them right now.  
  
If I find out that she was on that plane...Well then, I'll accept that she's gone and quit CONTROL. I'll start a whole new life for myself, away from here" Max stopped and looked at her personal belongings on the dresser, "away from anywhere that reminds me of her"  
  
99's mom knew she couldn't stop him. She agreed to take care of the twins till he returned.  
  
The next morning Max got up extra early, he wanted to say goodbye to the twins before he left.  
  
Max quietly walked into the nursery, his two babies still sleeping peacefully in their cribs. He walked over to Zach and kissed the top of his forehead. Max whispered, "I won't be gone too long big guy, be good for Nana OK?"  
  
Zach shifted his body slightly but didn't wake up.  
  
Max then walked over to Maxine's crib. He was surprised to find she was awake and held her arms up, wanting him to hold her.  
  
Max bent down and cradled her in his arms. She looked so much like 99 that a wave of emotions started to fall over him. He whispered as he rocked her back and forth, "Gonna go for a while, you be good for Nana OK?" Maxine held on tighter not wanting him to let her go. "I'll be back real soon and then I will never leave you again, Promise." With that he gently kissed her cheek and put her back in the crib. It almost killed Max to walk out that nursery but his call was too strong to not go.  
  
The next day max arrived at the site, meeting with airline  
  
officials, checking the passenger manifest and questioning anything that might indicate 99 was not on the plane.  
  
They took Max to a room that held personal belongings not yet identified. Spread out on a table were various items, watches, rings and keys. Max sifted through the items until he came upon a badly scratched charm bracelet. He carefully picked it up and hanging from it was a Grey metal ring. Max closed his eyes and grasped the bracelet in his fist. Max's worst fears came true, for this was the metal ring that he gave 99 when he proposed to her. She had always kept it on and never took it off.  
  
The official came over, "Did you identify something Mr. Smart?"  
  
"Yes, it belonged to my wife" Max said solemnly as he held up the bracelet.  
  
The official asked, "We are so sorry, anything we can do..."  
  
"I'd like to take it with me" Max answered in a low tone.  
  
"Just sign for it and you can take it"  
  
There was nothing else Max could do, the bracelet proved she was on the flight and he hadn't the will to investigate any further. As Max left the site, two KAOS agents had been following him. KAOS still figured the plans were somewhere at the crash site. They knew Max was married to 99 and hoped that he might lead them to the plans in whatever form they were in. As Max got to his car, the KAOS agents got behind him and put a gun in his back. Max was caught off guard and not as alert as he normally would be due to the terrible discovery he just found.  
  
"OK, Mr. Smart whatever you found, please had it over"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Max said cautiously.  
  
Max would rather die than give up the bracelet at this point.  
  
"We have been observing you and saw that you took something from the crash."  
  
" Its nothing of any significance to you"  
  
"We will be the judge of that"  
  
The one KAOS agent started to frisk Max and found the bracelet in his breast pocket. Max grabbed his wrist to stop him from taking it. The other KAOS agent slugged Max over the back of the head with his gun butt. Max dropped to the ground. They gathered him up and threw him in the back of their car. As the KAOS agents sped off, little did they know an agent from T.I.G. was watching it all play out.  
  
99 sat quietly in her room counting the days till she could make this whole nightmare go away. She was reading when the younger man from the other day came in.  
  
"Only a few more hours Agent 99 then you'll be free to go"  
  
"Thank God" 99 said in a relieved sigh  
  
"I think it only fair to tell you of an unexpected development that's just happened. I wanted you to hear it from me"  
  
99 gave her full attention to him.  
  
"Your husband has been captured by KAOS, they think he knows about the plans."  
  
99 stood up and walked over to the man with a desperate look on her face.  
  
"He came to the crash site and KAOS saw him snooping around. Seems he picked up something personal of yours and they think it has something to do with the plans"  
  
99 became worried with the news. She thought about what it would be that he had found. Then she realized about the bracelet. The clasp was broke and she packed it away in her suitcase so it would be safe.  
  
"You have to help him"  
  
"I'm sorry but we can't risk a rescue, not now"  
  
99 became more frantic not only was she put through hell now to find out Max might lose his life because of all this.  
  
"But you said the plans are going to be completed in a few hours, why can't you go in and get him."  
  
"I'm sorry Agent 99 there is nothing we can do, I wasn't suppose to tell you in the first place. I've said enough already"  
  
The younger man turned and left, 99 started to cry out  
  
"I've helped you through this and now when I need help you turn your back. What kind of people are you. I've been through Hell, You've put my family through Hell. You're all monsters."  
  
The younger man stopped down the hall turned then continued to walk away.  
  
Max woke up with a horrible headache. He could not move. He found himself tied to a chair. The ropes were very tight on his wrists and it started to cut off his circulation.  
  
Three KAOS agents came in and found Max awake.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Smart.  
  
I almost thought my boys might have hit you too hard. Then we wouldn't have this little talk"  
  
"Max squinted from the pain, "I don't know what you want"  
  
"We want to know about those plans. Your wife was carrying them, you must have known where they were hidden."  
  
Max stared at them, "I don't know anything about any plans"  
  
The KAOS agent held up the bracelet.  
  
"Then why did you take this from the site."  
  
Max grimaced, "It was her bracelet. She carried the ring I proposed to her on it. For God's sake, my wife died in that crash, don't you think I've been through enough torture?"  
  
At that moment another KAOS agent came in and whispered something to the head agent.  
  
The face of the agent turned angry, "Seems we have no further need of you Mr. Smart. Somehow those Plans succeeded to get to their destination."  
  
He turned to the agent bringing the news, "Get rid of him"  
  
With that the three KAOS agents left leaving Max alone with the agent that delivered the news.  
  
He began to untie Max, drew his gun and motioned for him to walk ahead of him. Max was lead out to a car parked in an underground garage and was instructed to get into the back seat.  
  
Max had no choice, he was outnumbered. Two agents sat in the front while the other agent sat next to Max holding a gun.  
  
"Where are you taking me" Max questioned the agent.  
  
The agent from the front seat said. "Some place where you'll be out of our hair"  
  
Max knew this was it, his children would now be orphans.  
  
Max could do nothing be wait for the inevitable. But if he was going to go he wasn't going without a fight. He decided to make a brake for it once the car stopped.  
  
As the car pulled around a corner, Max recognized the area. It was the street of his apartment building. The car came to a stop, the voice from the front seat spoke.  
  
"Go home, Mr. Smart, your family is waiting"  
  
Max sat confused by the statement,  
  
"I said, get out!" The stern voice said  
  
Max carefully opened the door and stepped out.  
  
99's bracelet was thrown out the door to the ground. The door was pulled shut and the car sped away leaving Max bewildered at what just happened.  
  
Picking up the bracelet he thanked God he got it back. He looked up to see the Nursery light was on, with all he'd been through he needed to see his children. As he opened the door, the apartment was dark except for the light beaming from under the nursery door upstairs. He raced up the stairs opened the door to find his beloved 99 cradling her two sleeping children on the couch. The shock of seeing her almost caused Max to pass out. He rushed to her side and held her tight. He wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream as he caressed her face in his hands.  
  
"Oh 99, I thought you were gone from my life..." Max started to weep uncontrollably.  
  
99 tried to comfort him and cried with him, "Its ok my Love, I'm here now. 99 was thankful that the men from T.I.G. rescued Max from KAOS.  
  
Max couldn't stop hugging and kissing her, he did not want to let her go.  
  
"When you "died", I died. I now feel as if I've been reborn again."  
  
Max reached into his coat pocket and pulled out 99's bracelet. He detached the ring, slipped it next to the wedding ring on 99's finger and repeated his marriage vows to her. He kissed the ring and then her lips.  
  
The rest of the night Max held 99 tightly in his arms with the twins snuggled around them in bed.  
  
Max's life was once again complete. 


End file.
